Agents of SHEILD:In Another Life
by lolligirltv
Summary: STORYLINE RIGHTS RESERVED/CHAR. RIGHTS TO MARVEL Hey this story is all the characters of Agents of Shield.but the twist is this story takes place in another is story is mainly about Skye moving with her friends to the quiet little town of Shield located just out side of NYC.What crazy adventures will Skye and her friends deal with creating a new life in Sheild NY.
1. Prologue

ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARVEL:)

Prologue

Ok my Agents, so this story will be on wattpad but it will also be on . I am Lolligirltv on wattpad if you want to read it there. For now I am testing my story on wattpad so enjoy the new Agents of Shield FanFic: In Another Life. P.S at the end of each chapter I will have a sum up time and talk about the new ideas for later chapters. Don't worry it gets better. The chapter get longer the more I write


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"OMG we are finally moving Skye,why don't you look happy". Jemma Simmions says

* * *

**Jemma Simmions**

Skye's Best friend EVER. They have been friends since the age of 3. Ever since they have been inseparable. She is the shoulder to cry on and the brains of the friendship.

* * *

"Yeah its just after my breakup with Miles I have been so sad no matter what I do", Skye replies.

"Well forget about the cheating backstabber we are moving to the Big Apple".

"You mean just outside of the Big Apple"

"Oh you know what I mean. We should leave for the airport now or we will never leave L.A and be stuck here FOREVER"

"Ok Jemma don't lose your head the car is fully packed. Lets go"

* * *

**At the airport about to take off**

"OMG Skye are we really leaving"

"Everyone don't forget where all the emergency exits are, fasten your seat belts, and get ready to fly", the captain say in a muffled voice,

* * *

**Just getting off the plane**

"Jemma, I was sure that baby would stop crying after the three hour mark but I am always wrong. Skye says as she madly walks off the plane".

"Atleast you weren't in front of the kicking toddler. That kid will be good at soccer. Well lets try to find our driver". Jemma says while peaking above the crowds

"There he is",Skye points out

As they walk towords the the driver they see a sign that says S.h.e.i.l.d NY:Skye and Jemma.

* * *

**In the car**

"Hi im Eric I live in S.h.e.i.l.d, I own the cab company"

* * *

**Eric Koenig**

Head of the cab services in S.h.e.i.l.d NY. Has many identical twins who help in his company. He is the brother that plays by the rules

* * *

"Hi I'm Skye and this is Jemma"

"Well Jemma and Skye welcome to S.h.e.i.l.d New York"

* * *

**Well my little agents how did you like the first chapter of In Another Life. I would love feedback. Next edition we meet our favorite people. Who would you like to see in the future please tell me. See ya next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**OMG thanks agents for SOOOOOO much support. My friend will be editing my book on wattpad so I will edit my version with the updated versions of my story as much I can. So I will try to make this chapter longer because last chapter was REALLY short. So, lets meet the citizens of S.h.e.i.l.d Ny!**

* * *

**S.h.e.i.l.d New York**

* * *

"Welcome to S.h.e.i.l.d New York, the best place to start over." Eric says, gesturing to the mysterious but beautiful city behind him. The city was enormous, with towering buildings. Most of the towers had no windows, so you couldn't see the inside. The whole city shimmered with the setting sun shining in the background, reflecting the orange light into the trio's eyes. Jemma gasped at the beautiful sight. Skye guides a dumb-founded Jemma towards the back of the cab in order to help unload the car.

"Thanks Eric, we hope to see you around!" Skye says while helping him unload the car.

"Have a great day ladies...OH yeah, here's my card, if you ever need a ride just call this number." Eric says while trying to act sophisticated.

"Thanks, Eric. Jemma and I will use your services till we get a car. For now, goodbye." Skye said.

"Bye girls!" Eric says as he enters his car. Then he drives away.

* * *

**Just walking into their new house**

"I can't believe we are FINALLY settling in! This is so exciting.", Jemma said while dropping all her heavy bags filled with everything she could pack.

There house was the one of the three penthouses in S.H.I.E.L.d, New York. The house had a big living room with a stairway up to the two bedrooms connected to the bathroom. The bathroom had the walk in closets for the girls, one sink and on each side was a vanity for each girl. If you go through the door across from the bathroom an elevator to travel back downstairs. Back downstairs is a kitchen, another bathroom. Finally to sum up the whole house is a spooky secret passageway to a grand library with all the coolest tech.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THERE IS A SECRET PASSAGEWAY IN OUR HOUSE." Skye said while playing with the brick wall where the door is hidden.

"Skye lets not lose our heads and lets go to the town meeting" Jemma said while pulling Skye away from the the brick wall.

* * *

**Outside the Town Meeting**

Even though the town is so much like New York City the town hall is in an old building. This building looks like it just popped out of a movie, amazing stain-glass windows that had told the past of S.H.I.E.L.D. And the grand doors that looks like gold engraved with silver accents.

"This town is so beautiful with the great skyscrapers and the little town hall, I really feel like I am in a perfect movie", Jemma says while she is in awe from the features of the town.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for our first town meeting"Skye says while trying to snap Jemma out of whatever got the uptight scientist major into lala land.

* * *

**Once the town meeting starts**

"Hello all new and old town folk, I am Phil Coulson, the Mayor of S.H.I.E.L.D New York. Today I would be happy to introduce the newest residents of our little but amazing town, Skye Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons."

"Hey, I Skye and I am really excited to meet you all"Skye says as she nervously switches her weight from one foot to the other.

"Hello everyone, I am Jemma Simmons and I am really glad to be able to move into this perfect quaint town." Jemma says as she stands up as tall as she can to look sophisticated.

"Well, thank you girls for introducing yourselves and I would like to introduce my second in command, Melinda May." Coulson said while backing away from the the mic.

"Hello all old and new townspeople,I am Melinda May, but you can call me May. I am like the Vice President to Coulson. I am very excited to meet you all for the first time, or again" May said before she walks back to Coulson's side.

Then, Coulson said in a little more of a playful voice"Why doesn't everyone introduce themselves", then he pointed at the front row all the way to the left

First a somewhat scrawny man stood up. Then he stated, "Hello I am Leopold Fitz, but you can call me Fitz".

* * *

**Leopold Fitz**

A young man who has a PHD in rocket science and another in engineering. Born in Scotland and moved to S.H.I.E.L.D New York in 2004. Sometimes he is socially awkward and hides in his lab but people say once he finds the right girl he will bloom into a social butterfly.

* * *

Fitz starts to sit down and then the well formed man who was sitting next to Fitz stood up, "Hello. My name is Antoine Triplett, but you can just call me Trip. I am the Mayor's and Vice Mayor's bodyguard".

* * *

**Antoine "Trip" Triplet**

Trip is everything any person wants, he is loyal, compassionate, and has heart. He is the best worker and friend anyone would want. He know when it's time to be funny and when to be serious.

* * *

As Trip makes his way to his post a man who looks like he don't give a crap stands up. "Hey, Lance Hunter. But only my friends call me Hunter, so just call me Hunter"

* * *

**Lance Hunter**

Former British Soldier who became a mercenary. Moved to S.H.I.E.L.D after a Hurricane brought down the whole city about fifteen years ago. He helped rebuilded and met the love of his life. So instead of going back to the Army he moved to S.H.I.E.L.D in the penthouse of one of the great S.H.I.E.L.D. armed forces tribute tower. But he has been here for awhile now, and still hasn't told her what he thinks of her.

* * *

While Hunter starts to sit down he looks at the girl next to her. As she stands up she starts to say, "Hi, I am Barbara Morse, but I like Bobbi more, so yeah".

* * *

**Barbara "Bobbi" Morse**

She is a well trained woman working as second in command for the police but she tries to show the real her only to ones close to her. Even though she is though on the outside. She has a heart on the inside like all of us.

* * *

Then Bobbi sat down and tried fishing something out of her purse. Then a man stood up at started to say, "Hello, I am Mack. I am head of the S.H.I.E.L.D. police unit and also I am one of the best engineers here.

* * *

**Mack**

A good man who is ready to attack. Really close to Bobbi because they work everyday together and stop crime. Sometimes he will work in the garage and help the Koenig brother out with there car service.

* * *

Once he starts to sit down, a girl who looked lost and one million miles away stood up and said firmly, "Hello I am Kara. I am one of the police in the force and I really can't wait to get even closer since it is only my third week here and I still feel very new"

* * *

**Kara**

She the new girl and has eyes turning, but does she want these eyes. Sometimes it is a random guy on the street to a man trying to brainwash her. But never fret she will find her love, but will her heart break to a thousand little pieces.

* * *

Kara sat down and a girl in a flower dress stood up. " Hi everyone. I am Raina and I just opened up a cool new store down the road. There is some cool clothing and if you get an appointment, a clairvoyant will tell you all about the future.

* * *

**Raina**

She is the ears of the town. She writes the gossip corner of the paper. And yes, she works with a clairvoyant. Also at her store is a florist for all your flower needs.

* * *

As the petite girl sits down and goes back on her phone, a well formed and trained police in full uniform stood up. "Hello, I'm grant wart policeman of S.H.I.E.L.D."

* * *

**Grant**

A great policeman who moved here to get away from his "perfect" family. Wants to fill his life with a new family to keep him busy

* * *

As soon as the man sits a woman all dressed up stood up. "Good afternoon my town people, I am Audrey Nathan soon to be Audrey Coulson. Since my fiance is mayor I can't wait to fall in love with this town like I fell in love with him.

* * *

**Audrey Nathan**

This is a woman who has a heart that was stolen by love. She first met coulson when she was living in a neighboring city Hydra, New York. Coulson was looking at some idea's for the town newest building last year when he met her. Coulson swept Audrey off her feat. He would come to Hydra once a week till there mayor, Whitehall, said that he was forcing Audrey to marry him. But then Coulson popped the question and he took her to S.H.I.E.L.D and now they live together in a nice big house. The wedding is in one week precisely.

* * *

Then Audrey walked up to Coulson and stood up on the stage with him. As he started to reach for her hand the last man stood up. "Hello, I am Andrew, the physiatrist in the town. I am also the luckiest man here, sorry Phil, because I am married to the one and only Melinda May.

* * *

**Andrew Garner**

Andrew is the best physiatrist you would need. He makes you feel at home when you talk to him. And only two years ago he married May. There dating live was love at first side unlike Phil and Audrey who dated for eight months while May and Andrew just rushed right into the best time of their lives, and that love is still growing

* * *

Ok, Now that we are all up to date on names I need to pull up a great matter that won't be all fuzzy and and happy because you all heard of Hydra New York wants to buy this whole city and add it to Hydra. Now we would like to notify that the police force is training more in depth to find some more policemen who would give there lives for our special town.

* * *

**In the Mayor's House after the town Meeting**

"Honey" Audrey said while her and Phil sitting in the study reading a book for book club. "Yes Sweetie" he said with a soft but firm voice. "Do you think Whitehall want to make me marry him still" Audrey said in a scared voice. "I don't know. They could want to expand, get back at me, or to get you back. But I will never know so thats why I must make sure we have a great police force to keep the town and you safe

* * *

**OMG. I brought back the loves of May and Phil. What do you think. Have any suggestions for the story, I think next chapter Jemma and Fitz will meet. Good bye my little agents because now I have to write the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**My little agents I have a question, do you want larger chapter once every other week or, smaller chapters once a week. So please leave those comments and I will do what both my and Wattpad reader say**

* * *

**As everyone is walking out of the town meeting**

Many conversations are going on after what the Mayor said. Lots a people told Skye and Jemma. Jemma had a good idea to have certain times for people to hang out and really get to meet here is the schedule.

* * *

Saterday

10:30-Trip

11:35-Mack

12:40-Kara

2:45-Raina

4:50-Bobbi

5:55-Hunter

7:00-Grant

8:05-Fitz

9:00 Time for bed

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Saterday**

**10:30**

As Tripp buzzed to get into there house, the girls let him in. Skye was waiting inside the lobby to bring him to the private elevator

"Hi, I am Tripp", he said as shaking Skye's hand.

"Hey, I'm Skye, and Jemma is upstairs." Skye said while she walked towards the elevator.

"Where are we going, didn't we just pass the elevators up to your apartment." Tripp said in a real confused voice.

"No, OUR elevator is hidden over here" skye said pointing at the amazing private elevator

"You got a private elevator" Trip says while looking in the great elevator

"I know, I know, it's a bit much", Skye said while walking into the elevator

"a bit...A BIT. DAM, and I thought I had it good" Tripp said while looking around in admiration

"ok a lot a bit, finally, here we are" Skye said while pointing towards the door.

As the doors opened, everything was sparkling and then Jemma greeted Tripp in.

"Your must be Tripp, I am Jemma" she said while going to shake.

"That's me" he said while trying to seem real cool.

"I set up brunch for us, all by myself" Jemma said really proud.

"Great cause I am starving, JINX, DOUBLE JINX, TRIPLE JINX, INFINITY JINX, GOOGLE JINX. CRAP….CANTALOUPE….AEROSOL. OH MY GOD WE ARE SO INSYNC." Tripp and Skye said at the same time very epicly and confused at the same time.

"Ok you two, lets eat before the food gets cold" Jemma said while pointing to all the food.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

**11:30am**

**Tripp just left**

"He really had a connection with you" Skye said to Jemma while making a heart with her hands.

"Don't be foolish, I wouldn't date someone before knowing them and really meeting them" Jemma said in an adult like voice.

"Okay, but it's your turn to bring the next person up.

* * *

**7:00pm**

**Grant's time to shine**

"Hello, the man at the desk said to take this elevator up." Grant said in a suit and tie

"Hi, I am Skye." (She is in the pink dress she wore to Ian Quinn's party in the episode The Asset) She said while walking down the stairs.

"Nice to meet you, Where is the other girl, her name is Jemma right?" Grant said in a confused voice

"Oh, she went to check out Fitz lab so she asked me to go out to dinner with you so I know who you are." Skye said in a voice of honesty but sophisticated.

"ok so where are we going to eat" Grant said curiously

"I was thinking the fancy steak house" Skye said while switching her weight between her feet nervously

"Great idea. And you can call me Ward" Ward said while blushing

"Well then, lets go Ward" Then they cross arms and walk to the dinner"

* * *

**In the lab**

**Jemma's been there for 3 hours now**

"So Fitz, dinner was lovely" Jemaa said in a blushing and cute

"Wanna help me with a non lethal gun for the police station at my house" Fitz said quickly

"Great idea" Jemma said while putting her jacket on.

* * *

**That night at Fitz's place**

"YES. Fitz, I got this power source to work which can power this new and improved night-night gun"Jemma said while jumping up and down.

"Well I was thinking we should call it an I.C.E.R. Also do you want to showcase the new non lethal guns at the police station tomorrow with me" Fitz said in his "trying to be manly" voice

"REALLY, YES...I mean really, I would love to" Jemma said

"We are so much alike its amazing" Fitz said while blushing"

"Well I am tired, when will you pick me up?" Jemma asked sweetly.

"How about I pick you up at 9am sharp, we have breakfast, then at 11am we go to the station and present the new I.C.E.R." Fitz said nervously.

"It's a date" Then Jemma planted a kiss on his cheek,"See you tomorrow"

Once Jemma left Fitz was so excited. To make sure he woke up, he set SIXTY alarm clocks every minutes from 6am-7am

* * *

**At the Steak House**

"So Mac told me to join the police force, what should I do?" Skye said with lots of trust in him.

"Well, if you did joined you would need an S.O." Ward said acting like he knows a lot

"Whats an S.O.?" Skye said curiously and confused.

"A Supervising Officer"Ward said looking manly.

"And you want to be my S.O.?" Skye said in a almost laughing type of voice.

"Only if you wanted, but yeah, I Grant Ward would be honored to be your S.O." Grant said while staring right into her eyes.

"I would love that, Grant Ward" Skye said while not breaking eye contact.

"So should I meet you at the academy"Skye said while pulling up her calendar in her phone.

"At 11am I have a weapons showing, but meet me at the Academy at 12:30. And wear workout clothing" Grant said while paying the check.

"Ok, well I have to go because Jemma will freak that I am not at home, she must be so worried" Skye said while standing up.

"Do you want me to walk home with you" Ward said in a timid voice.

"Ok, I would love that." Skye said while grabbing his hand and walking out of the restaurant

* * *

**Right outside Skye's apartment building**

"Ward this was one of the best times in my life" Skye said while getting ready to walk in.

"Skye, this was a great night, I gotta go, bye" ward said then walked away.

* * *

**In the Penthouse**

**Both laying on their beds in love**

"This was the best night EVER" Skye and Jemma said at the same time.

"WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"Jemma said while screaming.

"I am in love"Skye said but then jerked up.

"Skye, you have a boyfriend already. He is visiting tomorrow" Jemma said in a nervous and mad voice.

"I forgot. What am I going to do, I love him, but I have connection with Ward" Skye said while plopping on her bed.

* * *

**FINALLY. Skye loves Ward but she already has a man in her life. What is she gonna do. Next edditionSorry I cut out a bunch of the hangout times but I can say that Bobbi asked Skye to join the force, Hunter was a total bada**, Kara was shy but really nice, Rainia gave them a free palm reading and a 50% off coupon for the clairvoyant, Mac told Jemma about Fitz and his awesome lab she should work at. I only talked about Tripp, Fitz, and Grant because that is going somewhere. Where it is going….I don't know(I AM NOT KIDDING I seriously don't know. I have a few ideas) Oh yeah How did you guys like that Jemma spent the night with Fitz, I am a supporter of Jemma+Fitz=Couple, and same with Skye and Ward. But my main thing is that I want Kara to sweep in some time. Maybe Lincoln might have to move to S.H.I.E.L.D. NY. Please tell me everything you have to say about this Fanfic because I poor my big Agents of Shield heart into this story while we are on hiatus. So your reviews will help so much to make this story everything you want and ask for. So my little agents please leave your reviews below and have a great hiatus till season 3 comes rolling around. Finally do you want a Peggy Carter flashback in some cool way that will tie into one chapter. So goodbye til I write the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hello my little Agents, Today it the day that Skye's boyfriend comes to S.H.I.E.L.D. NY. Are you excited are you mad, will this all blow up in Skye's face, will Jemma and Fitz become a thing, will Ward have a broken heart….FIND OUT NOW**

* * *

**Sunday 6am**

**At the Airport**

**The boyfriend is here**

As Skye is sitting down tapping her foot she see him. He is tall, great hair, and all his computer stuff.

* * *

**Miles Lidion**

**Skye's Boyfriend. Head of The Rising Tides Computer Company and Hacktivist. He loves Skye so much that he was thinking to moving to S.H.I.E.L.D. NY just to be with her and protect her. He has big idea's and the money to support it, and Skye has big idea's and no money to support it.**

* * *

"Heres my true light" Miles said once he found Skye

"Babe, I missed you soo much" Skye said while Miles squeezed her to death.

"I have a present for you" Miles said while getting something out of his bag.

"What it it, wait is that my"Skye paused

"It your hawaiian hula dancer we got at hawaii together" Miles said super quickly but all his words were super crisp.

"You know how much that thing means to me" SKye said while leaning to hug him

After that hug Miles and Skye stared at each other, looked, them MIles leaned in for the kiss. Once there kiss broke Miles asked where he could sleep for the week. And Skye brought him outside before ending.

* * *

**Back at the Penthouse**

**8:30am**

"Babe your house rocks" Miles said hand in hand with Skye

"I know and you being here makes it soo much better" SKye says while gazing in his eyes

"Am I interrupting something" Jemma said in professional clothing.

Once Miles went over and hugged Jemma they talked for a few minutes

Then Skye said, "Am I interrupting something, Jemma why are you all dressed up"

"Well last night Fitz and I made a non lethal weapon to put targets to sleep, and this morning I am showing it to the station" Jemma sai super proud in her self.

"But doesn't that start at 10:30" Miles said interrupting.

"How did you know that Miles" JEmma said super confused.

"Skye is going to check out the station at 12:30 once it ends" MIles said and then starred in Skye's beautiful eyes.

"Well Fitz invited me to breakfast first." Jemma said all blushie

"Ok, I won't delay you. Don't get to crazy" Skye said while laughing

"SKYE" Jemma said in her angriest voice.

"Got it, Got it" and Skye was still laughing.

* * *

**Breakfast at IHOP**

All that happened at breakfast was googly eyes, laughing, and lots of science talking. At IHOP they both got three pancakes, a side of buttered toast, and a glass of milk and decaf coffee.

* * *

**Back to the Penthouse again**

**10:30**

"Babe, I missed you so much" MIles said while grabbing Skye by the waist and pulling her closer.

"Why do I feel like you want something every time you grab me by the waist and lean in for a kiss" Skye said

"Do you want the kiss or not"Miles said while still staring into Skye's eyes.

"Yes, I would love that kiss"

After Skye said that they both leaned into a kiss. Once they stopped kissing Miles asked…

"I am so kindly asking you, Skye, will you go on an amazing date with me" Miles said while twirling Skye around then standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her.

"When, where, what should I wear" Skye said

"I have that all planned, you just need to put the dress on I have coming in from france today, and look like yourself, beautiful.

Once Miles said that Skye gave him a big hug and rested her head on his chest while still hugging. The he kissed her head and squeezed her. Once they looked at each other.

"Babe its 10:45, do you want me to walk with you" Miles said with his and her jacket in his hand.

"Ok, but no stopping, and yes we can hold hands" Skye said while walking towards the elevator.

* * *

**Outside the police stations**

"Love you, don't break my apartment"Skye said while walking in

"Love you see you when you get back to start the getting ready for the date

* * *

**During training**

**like the last 5 minutes**

"Don't give up, keep pushing Skye, you can do this"Ward said as she almost was done running.

"Great, How long was I running"Skye said out of breath.

"3 miles, 20-25 minutes" Ward said while tossing a water bottle to her.

"OK, well I got to go" Skye said while packing up

"Why are you leaving so early?" Ward said while helping her

"My boyfriend in in town so he want to have dinner" Skye said while finishing packing up.

"Oh. ok, text you about when to come to the station tomorrow. Bye"Grant said sadly but covering it up.

"Bye"

* * *

**In Skye's Room**

Once Skye walks in she looks on her bed and sees a heart out of rose petals leading into the bathroom. Once she gets in there, a beautiful, full length, sparkling dress. As she put the dress on, she saw a sticky note on the mirror reading, "you look lovely-Miles". As she spun around in her dress, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it", Skye shouted while spinning around in her dress.

"Skye, it's Jemma and you should look out your window"Jemma shouted through the door.

As Skye looked outside she saw a beautiful carriage pulled by horses with Miles standing up throwing rocks at the window. Skye instantly waved then ran down the stairs, Once she was by the elevator she put on the shoes she saw Miles got for her and ran downstairs.

* * *

**In the carriage**

"How did you know I wanted this dress and shoes" Skye said while her head was rested on Miles scholder.

"Well, I missed you right when you left so I went on your pinterest and saw that you wanted that dress, so I got it for our little date for tonight" Miles said while his voice got lighter and lighter.

"You know you didn't have to do this" Skye said while kind of laughing.

"But, you are the first person I really care about" Miles said while blushing.

As Skye leaned into a kiss, Miles started to lean in too. After they stopped kissing, Skye said, "Miles I love you so much, and we are perfect how we are now"

* * *

**At the end of dinner**

**Dessert time :);)**

"This was a wonderful time Miles, thank you for everything" Skye said while kissing him on the cheek.

"Look here is dessert"Miles said nervously

"OH MY GOD, Miles you know cookies and cream ice cream with a warm brownie AND hot fudge" SKye said while hugging him

"I know you love this so I specially ordered it before I picked you up" Miles said while kissing her on the head while they hugged.

"I have one more surprise, well more like two" Miles said while smirking

First Miles pulled out a long but thin and small box, inside was a pure diamond and crystal necklace that was sparkling and shimmering uncontrollably,

"Miles, you know I love you, but I don't need material objects even though I LOVE this beautiful necklace" Skye said in awe.

"Well I have something else you might like" Miles said while pulling another gift out of his jacket, "Skye, will you marry me"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER, mwhahahahahaha. So what do you think will happen. Sorry this chapter is so small but I barely had anytime with memorial day and I had a long weekend. So, next chapter Skye will answer, Fitz and simmons have another date, someone new comes to town. you will just have to wait till next chapter. Bye my little agents.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The big answer, what will she say. Will this be the chapter for Fitz Simmions next date. Does someone new come to town. You will find out….after this quick commercial break.**

* * *

**COMMERCIAL BREAK (I was not kidding)**

**Join S.H.I.E.L.D police station, travel to ecotic places, meet new people, and kill them" Hunter said while hitting some dummy targets. **

* * *

**At the restaurant**

**Where were we, oh yeah**

"Skye, will you marry me" Miles said while grabbing Skye's hands and standing up.

"This is so, fast"Skye said while sitting down.

"We've known each other since we were kids, playing in the field while your mom told use we would start an earthquake. We have been together for what, 8 years now, and I really love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you"Miles said while showing her the ring again.

"I just, I just don't know"Then Skye ran outside confused.

* * *

**Outside the restaurant**

"Baby, I really love you" MIles said while aproching Skye.

"I love you too"Skye said while hugging him.

"So, is it crazy that I want to marry you"MIles said while getting back on one knee.

"I don't know"Skye said while holding his hands.

"Skye Daisy Johnson, will you like to be Skye Daisy Lidion"Miles said showing off the rock.

"I do"Skye said while Miles got up to kiss her.

* * *

**The next day**

**Everyone egger in the town hall**

While everyone murmers in confusion "Why are we here, what happened, who died" Coulson stood to the frount.

"Towns people Skye has an anouncement to tell everyone" THe coulson stood down and helped Skye and Miles on the stage.

"Everyone this is Miles, and for the past eight years we have been dating. And last night Miles proposed to me, and I said yes. You are all invited to the wedding in two weeks" Skye said hugging Miles.

Once the news was said, Jemma could not contain herself and ran to the stage to hug her. As Jemma hugged Skye, Grant covered his sadness and gave Skye a hug. Everyone else started clapping.

* * *

**At Ward's Apartment**

"I thought we had a future, I thought she loved me"Ward said into his phone.

"Well, just see what is laid out, maybe she will get cold feet"an anonymous voice said over the phone.

"Thanks for the support, I will get back to you later, now, I got to go"Ward said while hanging up the phone.

"Maybe he's right, I just have to wait for the best moment when Skye needs a shoulder to cry on"Ward said while walking to the door.

* * *

**Anonymous Area Unknown(AAU)**

"Its working boss, he really trust you, now we can raid S.H.I.E.L.D and take back what belongs to us", a shadowy figure said to the other.

"We have people on the inside and that means we will strive in battle. I want every little thing from that town that makes it important"The taller man said.

"But Ward never said he was with us"The shorter man said.

"Yes, but a new outsider they took in with open arms is ready to take action when I say the word", The taller man said, then followed up by saying, "his compliance will be rewarded, so we have him and his big buck wrapped around our little pinkies.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUUUHHHHHHHHN. We have a mole, or do we have more. Sorry if this felt short but I am in the works with another project for my first ever youtube video! It is either an action or it is a fantasy. I am directing and maybe starring in it soon. By next september It will be done and up on my youtube channel lolligirltv. I still have no videos up yet but if you are interested I will keep you updated in this little section of the book. But know, how did you like the twist. I really thought I was going nowhere but I just thought of this and started writing. The next edition will be up in 4-5 days(cross your fingers). AND PLEASE leave reviews and comments so I can make this even better, and if you do leave a response I will reply to it in this section. So goodbye my little agents and I will see you soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**this chapter is a little different. I think that this will be a diary entry from the shorter man who is one of the shadowy figures. So here it is, the diary of a lost sole(pretty dramatic name, he is dramatic)**

* * *

**Entry 1**

Dear Diary,

We have connections now. Even though he can rip that town apart he wants drama, mayhem, death. And this Ward guy, I can make him comply. Well, only if boss lets me. I don't know why but boss gave glases to one of the people in the town. We didn't get any audio, but we got videos. And, since I am so smart, I thought we should use the lip reading system we stole from S.H.E.I.L.D,NY. So far we just got basic gossip about a wedding. Luckily for us, the disciple of our god, we have connections, and we know when to strike. The day of the wedding.

Sincerly,

The Wandering Lost Soul

* * *

**Entry2**

Dear Diary,

I have a mission. The glasses are getting passed around. But I got them to try to add audio. I really hope I do this right or my neck will have a noose around it. In the words of my only true god, "_Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine, but he gave you everything. So, what made you so special?". _I live by that quote. He created my lifes goal, world domination, but we all are like that. No one is special unless you were a disciple of him. Hands on lessons with the great, powerful, and malevolent Red Skull. I will get back to you once I finish the glasses audio, I will be rewarded, with my compliance.

Sincerly,

The Wandering Lost Soul

* * *

**Entry 3**

Dear Diary,

We did it, Audio was added to the glasses because of me. We found

out the wedding is for Skye and Miles. Word says Leopold Fitz and Jemma

Simmons are officially dating. Also,Ward and Skye are getting closer during training for Skye to be a police. If we could get Skye to comply, we will

have her to help us. I think I will contact my contact(HAHA get it contact

contact...it's not funny if I have to explain it) later. But for now, I heard something that might get "him" mad. Audrey Nathan, is now Audrey

Nathan Coulson. I will tell him through one of my many minions. R.I.P.

follower number 506. He was so mad when he heard this new he just shot

him, then called me to take care of the next update

Sincerly,

The Wandering Lost Soul.

* * *

**Entry 4**

Dear Diary,

I know our contact it is a guy, he always is with the same girl. If not, he is on his computer. I would like to meet him. Tell him the plan of attack for the wedding day. Now, I have a meeting with the head honcho. Then I will ask to talk to my amazing contact who will get the girl who we need for world domination. Sorry this was so short.

Sincerly,

The Wandering Lost Soul

* * *

**Talking to the contact**

**S.H.I.E.L.D. NY**

"So, you're sure I will get what I want" The contact said.

"Not just what you want, even more" The wandering soul said.

"Great now I have to get back to my "life" in S.H.I.E.L.D. NY" The contact said.

"When will we meet again"The wandering lost soul asked

"Two days before the big day, you will tell me what I will have to do" the contacts said then gave an evil grin.

"I can see why he picked you, your ability to not care for someone you love is amazing" the wandering lost soul said while shaking his hand.

"No one has suspected anything from me yet" the contact said while getting in his car, waving, then driving away.

* * *

**Entry 5**

Dear Diary,

The contact will not fail me. I hope he will be able to do what I ask him to do for Hydra. Got to go take over the world.

Sincerly,

The Wandering Lost Soul

* * *

**At S.H.I.E.L.D NY**

**Coulson and Skye are bonding**

Coulson was with Skye one day helping her plan her wedding, but know the two are tight. They now hang out when Miles is at work a few towns down.

"Ya know AC, your not so stuck up" Skye said while eating chocolate.

"Why did you call me that" Coulson said confused.

"Well, you're an agent, and you last name is Coulson" SKye said confidently.

"But, I am not an agent" Coulson said confused.

"Yeah you are, I hacked into your system from the secret passageway in my house that led to cool weapons and tech"SKye said and then started laughing.

"Ok, you caught me" Coulson said while raising his hands up.

"So, since I am becoming apart of the police station tomorrow, will I become and agent" Skye said while getting really excited.

"What does being a police have to do with being an agent" Coulson said while taking a drink of water.

"I know that everyone in the force and Fitz is an agent, and I saw you are bringing on Jemma" Skye said while eating another piece of chocolate then crossing her arms.

"Fine, just act surprised when Ward tells you tomorrow" Coulson said

"OK, since it will help his ego" Skye said then they both started laughing.

* * *

**So how did you like it. Who is The Wandering Lost Soul. Who is the contact and what will the contact do before the wedding. NO ONE KNOW EXCEPT ME MWHAHAHAHAHAHA. Don't forget it can always change if I really like an idea you put in the review. Also I would Like to thank you all for getting me up to 900+ reads. Till next time my little agents. Auf Wiedersehen(That is good bye in German which ties into the story and who the disciple of Red Skull is)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**With the wandering lost soul out for blood, one of the citizens is a double agent, and the wedding is going to have a twist. (P.S I am really descriptive when I write what is going on in the next few chapters). Good luck to all my little agents because this might be one of the longest chapters yet. HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Two days before the wedding**

**Skye is getting her wedding dress to bring home with Jemma and Bobbi**

"Skye you look great" Bobbi said while Skye twirled around.

"The queen has arrived and she looks AMAZING" Jemma said while hugging Skye.

Her dress was white, sweetheart neckline, strapless. When the front of the dress reached just above her knees the fabric split and made a nice long train. Flowers and sparkles took over the dress making her just gorgeous (If you've seen the live action film Cinderella that came out 2015. That's the wedding dress Skye is wearing plus the cut in the front I added).

"Guys, I think it is time to go home and put this on the manikin by in my room by the rest of the wedding stuff."Skye said

"Bye ladies, have a good day and wedding"the salesperson said.

* * *

**Back at the penthouse**

"By Skye. I am gonna hang out with Fitz" Jemma said while getting her coat.

"Sure, hanging out" Skye said while making quotation marks with her hands. then runs up to Jemma and hugged her.

"I will be back in one hour. Don't do anything drastic" Jemma said while getting in the elevator.

"Bye, see you later." Skye said then went to her room.

The new phone the agency got her was so cool. She was able to hack anything. Literally, she hacked her penthouses electrical system and now at the press of a button and a robot Jemma and Fitz made she now have a butler.

* * *

**That very night**

**2 days before the wedding**

**Location:Unknown**

The headlights of the two cars shines in the black of night. As the headlights turned off the men got out of the cars.

"The weather is fine out"The wandering lost soul said while sitting on the bench.

"I would say it's quite chilly" The double agent/contact said.

"Good it's you, the head honcho wants this plan executed to perfection" TWLS(The wandering lost soul).

"First who am I talking to" the contact said.

"Sunil Bakshi" he said

"Well, you know who I am" the contact said.

"I do, so are you ready to hear your mission." Bakshi said

"Why not" the contact said while getting comfortable.

"Tomorrow, your target will be walking home passing through a dark alley at 12 pm sharp. Then you will take this black bag and put it over the target's head. Bring the target to the empty warehouse on the edge to town bordering Hydra. I will help with the transition of the target but you can do whatever you want till that night 6 pm. And at 9pm we have a dinner to go to. The target will need to be ready by the time we leave at 8:30pm"Bakshi said while giving the contact a file.

"Perfect, I should go back so no one expects anything" the contacts said while getting up and leaving.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short update but I don't want to make a really bad cliffhanger like I was thinking of so you should be thanking me. BTW who is the contacts going to kidnap. Lets hope nothing gets spoiled. ALSO will the wedding day be in jeopardy with someone being kidnapped and all. And what dinner will Bokshi, the contact, and the target have to go to. Will the transition be brainwashing. If I finish the next chapter early then I will post it A.S.A.P. Farewell little agents, and in the words of Nick Fury in Captain America: Winter Solider, "Trust no one". Oh, and know you know who the wandering lost soul is, our great friend Sunil Bakshi. P.S his name was sooooo hard to spell, so I looked it up on google. GOODBYE**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Ok, so today we answer all your questions about**

***Who the contact is**

***Who gets kidnaped**

***Whats up with the dinner**

***Will the wedding be affected by the kidnapping**

***BRAINWASHING?!**

***Whats up with Jemma and Fitz(I HAD TO ADD THAT IN)**

**In the words of Peter Pan, HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOO. **

**P.S. what I am about to write gets weird. Sometimes I get TO into writing kidnappings it just gets weird sometimes. Sorry in advance**

* * *

**Penthouse**

**Again**

**Gossip time during Gossip Girl **

"So, how has Fitz been, since you joined the agency"Skye said while pulling out Jemma's lanyard

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT" Jemma said while swiping her lanyard out of Skye's hands

"I've been in the agency one more day then you. I wanted you to talk to me first"Skye said while opening her arms for a hug.

"O..M...G. FINALLY someone I can talk to. Tonight I have a mission by the dark alley on the way home, with Fitz. He asked me to go with him on this mission because he was able to pick his partner" Jemma said while squealing

"AWWWWWWWW. You are finally are growing up. But I have bad news, my parents are coming to the wedding. And they also told me something, very unsettling"Skye said while calming down

"What's wrong"Jemma said while giving Skye a side hug

"The told me that if my life isn't good here they want me to come home, stay home, have kids"SKye said while trying to cover up the fact her parents just want grandkids as Skye is an only child.

"No, they won't get you because I will make you look like you have a great life, wait when are they coming" Jemma said nervously.

"There flight gets them in one hour before the wedding, and they bought 3 tickets home, just incase" Skye said while starting to tear up "I LOVE IT HERE...without them"

"Its ok, you have such a great life, here, with me, in S.H.I.E.L.D. not in milwaukee with them" Jemma said

"Thanks, I hope they see that too"Skye said squeezing Jemma

"Well, your parents won't be your biggest problem if you don't leave now for the station."Jemma said while getting up and handing Skye her workout bag

"Thanks Jemma, without you I would be nothing,Oh when should I start looking for your remains if you don't get home"Skye said while trying to cover her laughter.

"Stop it, and 12pm start looking for me AND Fitz"Jemma said while getting her gun and putting it in the houster

"Bye"Skye said while getting into the elevator

* * *

**At the police station**

"So, the girl who is getting married tomorrow is working out instead of partying, different" Ward said while walking into the boxing room.

"I might have a ring on, but my duty is always to S.H.I.E.L.D. since I joined and now AC is moving me up to co-head of a department"Skye said while still using the punching bag

"About that, I found out who your co-heading with"Ward said

"If you say Hunter I will kill you because I will end up having to hear his stories about who he was going to get married but then he devil wife left him on the altar"Skye said while punching even harder than before.

"Don't worry, it's me. We will be co-heading the department of fighting mixed with technology and hacking"Ward said while handing Skye keys to the locker room for heads only

"really...REALLY thank god, I can bare working with you" Skye said, then hugging Grant.

"Well you've been here for three hours now, it's 11:30 and your phone has ringing off the hook. Jemma texted, she is fine, and Fitz is fine to. You should go home"Ward says giving Skye her new badge which indicates she is head of a department

"Ok Bye Ward, see you tomorrow. I'll be the girl in a white dress"Skye said while walking out the door.

* * *

**In the Alley way**

As the contact is sitting down, as the contact starts to hear footsteps from afar, the contact puts his ski mask down and gets the bag to put over the target's head. To spice things up he drenches the bag with chloroform. Then, he sees the figure walking. Once the target stopped when its phone started to ring the contact put the bag over the target's head and dragged the target to the dumpster. Once the contact opened the dumpster the through the target in and jumped in after. In the dumpster was a car, the contact drove under the city to the warehouse on the other side of town.

* * *

**Control Room**

**Location:Warehouse**

"Your back" Bakshi said while handing money to him

"I am, now, you should call me by my name"

"Ok, Your back Miles"

"Thank You"MIles said while counting the money he got

* * *

**With target**

**Location Somewhere in the warehouse**

As the targets wakes up a familiar face is scene. It was Miles

"Wakie Wakie" MIles said

"What...MILES help I've been kidnapped. All I can remember was walking home and then...wait a second. Babe why did you kidnap me. I love you"Skye said while still not noticing one small detail

"It wasn't my choice, my big investors asked for me to kidnap the person walking down the alleyway. They never told me who it was. But nevermind that it is 12pm now. It is time to get ready"Miles said while stroking her hair.

"Why are you laughing"Skye said

"Look around"Miles said while still smirking

As Skye looked down she noticed why. She was Handcuffed to the wall, her feet were cuffed to the wall and the floor, and her outfit was another story.

"Now, you have a job"Miles said while getting the keys

"Why are you unlocking my shackles?"Skye said confused "I could kick your butt"

"No you can't, and I would want to try for reasons"Miles said while sitting down "Now it's time to work"

"What do you mean work"Skye said really REALLY confused

"Well we have till 6pm for you meeting with the boss, and I said I would do what has to be done before that. So time to get ready. First you will clean this whole room, make me food, then you will come back for your final thing on your honey do list" MIles said while sitting back and relaxing

"Are you serious, you think after this were still getting married" Skye said while crossing her arms.

"OH, we still are and anytime you disobey me something bad will happen" MIles said with an evil grin of his face

"What could you do to me"Skye said while sitting down and refusing to clean.

As Skye sat down she got a shock. Once the shock stopped she noticed she had bracelets on her wrist that could shock he all the time.

* * *

**Back at the station**

"SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING"Jemma said while running in to the station

"Jemma what's wrong"Bobbi said as she calmed Jemma down.

"I need to see director Coulson"Jemma said

"What's wrong, it can't be bad enough to get the director"Lance said while walking in

"Skye is missing"Jemma said while freaking out.

"Ok, I'll get him on the line"Lance said while pulling his phone up

"I just got a transmission from Hydra, a neighboring city and they want to have dinner. Every agent and loved one must come. They must have Skye" COulson said while walking out of a shady corner, "I think a light bulb went out, I just had to do that."

"Director, I will send a message out to everyone"Ward said while picking up the phone.

"Wear something nice tonight, because were having' dinner in the belly of the beast"Coulson said while adjusting his tie.

* * *

**Back at the warehouse**

"Skye, I need a drink" Miles said while ringing a bell

"Coming"Skye said while getting a drink

"Now, I got you a nice outfit for dinner, but before that you have initiation"MIles said while standing up.

After Skye got out she was wearing a beautiful high low navy blue dress

* * *

**Back at HQ**

"Is everyone ready"Coulson said while fixing his tie.

"Hey Jemma" Fitz said very low.

"Yeah Fitz" Jemma said while adjusting her belt

"Want to go to this dinner together"Fitz said quickly

"Everyones going together"Jemma said confused.

"No, would you like to be my date tonight"Fitz said grabbing Jemma's hands.

"I would love to"Jemma said hugging him

* * *

**At the initiation**

Skye is handcuffed by both hand and feet. The cuffs were attached to string that could be adjusted from the opposite corner of the room. She is not getting brain washed though. SHe is unconscious. But a former agent had her face.

* * *

**At the dinner**

"Hello everyone, I am Sunil Bakshi, and I am proud to present Daniel Whitehall" Bakshi said

"Hello, I am Daniel Whitehall. Today dreams will come true. But I think you would like to see the happy couple"Whitehall said while waving in Miles and fake Skye.

"Fitz, thats not Skye"Jemma said while walking toward Coulson.

"Coulson that's not Skye and were getting played. With your permission I would like to take Ward, Bobbi, and Lance to find my best friend"Jemma said while she sat down between Audrey and Coulson.

"I trust you"Coulson said while hugging Jemma and giving her an icer"Give em hell, and get our girl back"

* * *

**In the room where SKye is being held**

As the door opens Skye sees Ward and starts fidgeting.

"I'm here to help, Jemma, Bobbi, she's in here."Ward said while he called Coulson.

Once the ropes were released SKye fell down. Once Bobbi and Jemma unlocked the handcuffs Ward took the rag off her mouth got her back on her feet and they both ran back to the banquet room. Once they got there Skye walked to Miles and through the ring at his feet and walked away.

* * *

**So how did you like it. So the wedding is off, what will happen next. But the dinner is not over. SOmething bad is going to happen. Oh, and I am SO sorry for posting this a day late. I just started my first year of taking finals so I totally forgot. But next edition will be on time. Oh and soon I am putting in some season two references so if you need to catch up the whole series is on netflix. Till next time my little agents.**


	10. Summer Update

Sorry for not posting in a few months but since it's summer break my story writing time have been very little. I don't want to force myself to update with non-quality works so this book will be on a hiatus till September. I'm really sorry but I just need some time to be a kid and have fun this summer. I'm asking you to help me. If I have any good ideas for next chapter tell me in the reviews I value them the most. Have a great rest of the summer. I will see you in the summer.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ok, so last update the weddings off, but know something unexpected happened. What you might ask, I really don't know because I totally am making this up as I go.**

* * *

**Still at the dinner**

**Skye just through the ring and it landed by Miles feet**

As Skye walked away Coulson ran to her and gave her a hug and then helped her to sit down by Audrey. But when Coulson looked for Audrey to help Skye she was not in her seat. Then Coulson turned around and saw Whitehall.

"I see your date is missing" Whitehall said then laughed evilly.

"What did you do Whitehall, first skye know what?" Coulson said while standing in front of Skye protecting her.

"Today we all come here for more than one villainess event. The death of Coulson's weakness, Audrey"

As everyone heard the news people were gasping as multiple of Hydra's secret agents showed themselves by running out barricading all the doors. All the agents got into her fighting stance and all get back to back.

"Coulson, we should send myself, Bobbi, Ward, and Skye to find Audrey. You May, Jemma, Fitz and the rest of the men take on the army" Lance said when they all got back to back.

"Great idea. You all heard Hunter, BREAK" Coulson said as Everyone dispersed.

* * *

**While searching for Audrey**

"Where should we go. Skye do you know the place" Bobbi said while covering Lance as he made sure the hallway was clear.

"Yeah but I'm very foggy right now. I think I was drugged" Skye said while getting her gun ready.

"Skye, you're sure you want to fight. You look like you just got shot." Ward said while checking the way they came from for followers.

"No. I don't think there gonna kill her. I can save her, no matter what I do, look like, or how I feel. I have to save her" SKye said while shooting a Hydra agent that was behind Ward in the foot.

"CLEAR. Let's go, we have to save the Mayor's fiance" Hunter said while grabbing Bobbi's shoulder and pulling her to come with him.

* * *

**Back at the dining room**

**10 minutes later**

"I think we got them all" May said while checking the room.

"Wait. Gas is coming out of the vents" Coulson said while walking to May and Andrew.

"What the hell" Fitz said while May wiped the blood off her lip

"This is why we stay in the lab" Jemma said while hugging Fitz

"Dammit. Why do all bad guys use knock-gas." Andrew said while running to May and Coulson.

After that they all were down for the count. Then Hydra Agents pulled out May, Coulson, and Andrew out of the room.

* * *

**Back with the others**

"We've checked everywhere. I don't think she's here" Skye said while stopping by the doors of the dining room.

"Maybe we should check again but split up." Bobbi said after putting her battle staves(her mini bow staff things) away.

"Good idea. Me and Skye will go west, Bobbi and Hunter go east." Ward said while they were in a huddle.

As the group split up Bobbi and Hunter walked into a room and the door automatically closed.

"What in the bloody hell just happened" Hunter said while getting his gun ready.

"It's a trap, but no gas. We're stuck in here." Bobbi said as trying to open the door.

"Hey, I really need to talk to you about something" Hunter said while surveying the room.

"What we're on a mission."Bobbi said while twirling her battle staves.

"What's wrong, you only twirl when something's wrong" Lance said sincerely.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about" She said while started twirling a little faster.

"No, but this is more important. What's wrong?" Lance implied

Then, Bobbi poured her heart out to him and said, "Well, what Coulson has, he has a life outside of the agency. That all I ever wanted. Yeah I love fighting and protecting the city but, I miss having someone to come home to and be able to openly talk about what happened that day"

As Lance sighed he said something he might regret, "But there is someone who loves you out there, and their closer than you realize. And even if you don't love them they way that person loves you, they will still talk about everything."

Once Hunter finished talking to Bobbi looked like she was going to cry because she knew where he was going. "You don't have to say anymore now, we will talk later at dinner" Bobbi said while a tear of joy fell from her face.

"It's a date. What about tomorrow at 8" Hunter said trying to be confident.

"Yeah. Wait look at the air vents."Bobbi said putting her guard back up and getting her staves.

"Dam, its knockout gas."Hunter said while trying to cover his mouth

"This is a little rushed but I really really like you" Bobbi said while getting againt a wall to fall.

"And I really really like….."Before Hunter could even finish his sentence the gas knocked them both out.

* * *

**With Skye and Ward**

"We should check this room"Skye said while limping

"You look like you getting worse. Maybe we should take a breather" Ward said after he stop to fix one of Skye's bandages.

"No, we can't. Coulson needs us" Skye said then opened a door to a vacant hallway.

"Ok, but if you need to stop tell me. As your S.O I will make sure you're not in harm after being hurt.

But right after he said that Hydra me in masked kicked him to the wall and grabbed Skye. As he fought back get to Skye he was too late. He was hit upside the head and out cold.

* * *

**In an unknown room the next day**

Coulson realized he had woken up he surveyed the room. What he saw was still blurry but Jemma, Fitz, and Andrew were in a large cage. Coulson also noticed that his self, May, Bobbi, Lance, and Ward were fully cuffed to the wall. But Skye was missing. Once Coulson's vision was back to normal he could see the others were awake except for Ward.

"Every one, if you up please respond quietly" Coulson whispered.

May replied, "We're all good but Skye is nowhere to be seen"

"Thank May for replying for us" Hunter said sarcastically

"Your…...Welcome" May said back just to annoy him

"Well, once you stop fighting we should get out and find Skye" Jemma said while trying to pick a lock.

"That won't work for you" a mysterious voice said.

"Who said that" Fitz said trying to look macho in front of Jemma

"You all know me especially Jemma" The voice answered back.

"Everyone I think it's our little friend Miles" Jemma said while standing up

"I can't believe what condition you are all in" Miles said then added an evil laugh at the end. "Well let's get this party started. Coulson, you have a connection with Skye. You took her under your wing and want to make her a hardcore agent, but I bet she does not know what to do, She is so pressured."

"How the hell you know she is stressed" Coulson said as he struggled to get out of the chains.

"You don't know her like I do. And I think she deserves a better life" Miles said while walking around speaking to everyone

But once Jemma heard that she went buzzerc and shouted, " No one knows Skye like me. I f she was stressed she would tell me. Also if she told you something was telling you something bad happening it would be breaking up, oh wait she already called off the wedding" Jemma said very sassily.

"Jemma Jemma Jemma" Miles walked towards her cell. As he got over there he pulled out a taser and tased her till she passed out

"JEMMA" Fitz yelled while elevating her head. "What did you do" Fitz asked while checking her pulse

"She was bothering me so I shut her up for now" Miles said evilly.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN**

**To be continued…**

**I bet you didn't see that coming. Sorry I updated the story late. I wanted something long enough to repay for having a summer hiatus. Back to the story, what will happen to Jemma, where is Skye, will Bobbi and Hunter go on a date. And with that I would also like to say that I never had Bobbi and Hunter get married and divorced in the past because I love the thought of Huntingbird is perfection. Goodbye my little agents and see you in a week.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I think we all know what happened last chapter, but if you need a quick recap here it is…..**

**What happened last chapter**

**-Audrey was taken and no one's seen her since**

**-Coulson, May, Andrew, Fitz, and Jemma tried to fight all the hydra agents in the ballroom but knockout gas knocked them out. duh**

**-The rest split up and looked around**

**-Bobbi and Hunter decided to go on a date while stuck in a room then shortly after the vents released knockout gas. What the hell is it with villains and knockout gas**

**-Skye as carried away after Ward made her stop and breath, he was hit upside the head and was out cold**

**-everyone woke up in the same room the next day minus Audrey and Skye**

**-Miles tried to be cocky and hand over their heads Skye was lost to them**

**-Jemma got pissed off and Miles and told him off**

**-Shortly after Jemma got tased till she passed out**

**I just wanted to recap the last chapter but if you liked that maybe every 10 chapter I make a recap of all the past ten chapter. Please tell me either in the reviews and comment below. Please help me...you're my last hope (sorry, I've just finished rewatching the 4-6 movie in the star wars films) Now my little agent's time for Chapter ten and it's gonna get juicy...MWHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Where the story left off**

"She was bothering me so I shut her up for now" Miles said evilly.

As Miles left after laughing and hurting Jemma, Fitz had to hold himself back so someone can take care of her.

"This has gone too far, May you should tell everyone who doesn't know" Andrew said while he looked at her, then Jemma, then back at May

"FINE, everyone who doesn't know, the cavalry" May tried finishing then Fitz cut in. "You mean that badass who took out a bunch of people who kidnapped many agents" May cut back in, "That never happened, I would know, I am the cavalry." Once may said that she cracked her wrist and May's hands were free, but there was one problem, what about her ankles Oh wait. NEW UPDATE May just used her wedding ring and used it as a laser.

"May it took you long enough, for you to use your "power" Miles said after three slow claps. "But you're too late, I will give you two present...Audrey and May you can stay out of you handcuffs for now.", and as he called her she was but in the cell with Jemma, who right now is starting to wake up, Fitz, and Andrew.

"Thanks for that but where's Skye"Ward said once Audrey was thrown in the cage.

"Oh, Skye, you will see her soon. Now, I will leave you alone to reconnect with Audrey.

"Audrey did they hurt you, was this the plan all along, did they starve you"Coulson said as fast as he could to let out all his worries.

"I'm fine, the worst they did was show me what they were doing to you' Audrey said as she sat by the edge of the cage.

"What were you watching" May said as she approached the cage.

"Just the fighting, the knockout gas, handcuffing you up. The one thing I didn't like about this life" Audrey said was she looked at May.

"Did you see what happen to everyone" Hunter said

"I saw everything, some parts were hard to bare." Audrey said while a tear fell from her eye.

"Don't worry once we get Skye everything will go our way" Bobbi said as sincere and optimistic as possible.

"And we will get Skye back" Fitz added.

"No matter what it takes" Ward said

"Even if we get hurt…."when Coulson tried to finish someone finished it for him…"we stand back up" Jemma said as she sat up then gave Fitz a hug.

"Jemma your ok" Fitz said in joy after they hugged

"And I can hear everything you were saying" Jemma added

"Of course but we shouldn't get into detail on how it works because it's too hard of a concept for some people to grab here" Fitz said, then they both laughed.

"Ok, Jemma's fine but Skye is still gone" Ward said trying to break up the laughing.

"What do we do now" May said while sitting by Andrew.

"Well….would you like me to answer"Miles said walking in with a grin that scares everyone.

"Where is she" Coulson said comley but in his voice you can hear the anger.

"Well, if you want to know then listen to this story...A long time ago in a faraway land, Texas, two friends, princess, helped each other through everything. They were both innocent and cute. But one day one of the two princesses met a charming prince, cute right, and one of the princesses and the prince fell in love. After dating for many years the prince wanted to confess his feelings to the princess his heart truly belonged to. Once he got the ring before he popped the question something was wrong, the princess wanted to 'move away', and 'learn what she was meant to do'. BUT the princess said they could have a long distance relationship. The prince went to her new town ASAP so he can proposes but he was to late. She had become an independent princess who had the look in her eye she did not want to have a prince in her life, but she said yes. Once the prince found out the love of his life was a double princess, head of two nations, stuck between the two. And by now I know what you're thinking, 'what happens next to our pitiful lives'"

"Does this idiot think I am going to say that?"pHunter said whispering to Bobbi.

"BACK TO MY STORY, well look no further you answer is in this letter. Jemma would you like to read the letter?" Miles said as he walk to the lage cage and kneeled down to Jemma's sitting level.

"Do you like being a total ass-wipe"Jemma said cockitly.

"Why yes"

Once Miles asked then Jemma snagged the letter out of his hand. As she turned the letter over it was sealed with wax. While she snapped the wax off, she pulled out a beautiful card written in Skye's hand writing.

"It's from Skye" she said then a sigh of relief was let out by everyone. "It says,

Dear Everyone,

I'm fine but this news won't settle well. I heard you were all gassed out but something different happened to me and Ward. Many men charged at us and made Ward was hit over the head till he was knocked out. As I was pulled away, a bag thrown over my head, and drugged. I woke up hands tied behind my back, sitting in a chair, feet liked to the legs of the chair. After that horrible things happened, I was drugged even more had to watch your pain. I have some bad news. To free you I would have to Marry Miles. You are all invited to come. Suits and dresses will be supplied and I have will ask if Jemma, Coulson, and Ward might be able to each say a toast for our wedding. S.O. HavE a great Lovely time Preparing for MilEs and myself's wedding. My life 'after this' will be 'amazing. I will be treated 'nicely' and 'never' be in harm's way.

Hope to see you after this 'wedding',

Skye

"See, she is perfectly fine with the marriage and you have two hours. PLease get ready to watch me kiss the bride" After Miles finished talking he walked out.

"Skye is in danger and we are her only hope"Andrew said while holding May's hand through the bars.

"So her only hope is a few harmed agents, a psychologist, and three agents who don't fight. The odds are small of her surviving" Ward said while laughing nervously.

"Let's get ready for this wedding" COuslin said as his cuffs automatically opened up

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHA! Can you deal with that cliffhanger. Well you will have two for two weeks because next week I am writing a summary of all the chapters to get you ready for the end of this first part of the book. After chapter 11 and 12, the next part will start of S.H.I.E.L.D. NY . I will post the summary chapter next friday October 23. And then the 30th and the 6th will be the big bang to the end of part one out of many. And November 13th, Friday the 13th, chapter 13 will go live earlier rather than later because I have a wedding that night. So my little agents, I will update in exactly one week and I will try to keep on schedule.**


	13. Summary Chapter

**SUMMARY TIME**

**Chapter 1**

Miles and Skye are "broken up" but Skye is still heartbroken

Jemma and Skye finish packing and get ready to move to S.H.I.E.L.D. NY

On the plane Jemma and Skye got a back massage from a crying toddler having a tantrum the whole way there

Once off the plane the girls see Eric Koenig, the car service for S.H.I.E.L.D. NY

As they talk with Koenig they arrived to S.H.I.E.L.D. and many adventures are waiting to come.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Once at the town, Skye and Jemma find there new house is a penthouse and is super high-tech

Two rooms, a big kitchen, and a fancy library with many secrets

BUT before Skye looks more into that, TOWN MEETING

We meet

Tripp

Fitz

Ward

Hunter

Bobbi

Mack

Kara(who will be in part two)

Raina(also part 2)

Audrey

Andrew

May

Coulson

At the end of the chapter Aubrey is scared that something bad is going to happen with the city next to them, Hydra, New York

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In this chapter Jemma and Skye meet up with the townspeople

First breakfast with Tripp was fun for all

Fast forward to later that night and Skye is with Ward

She says that she wants to join the police force and Ward volunteered to be her S.O.

While this was going on Jemma and Fitz were dining and creating a non lethal gun for the force

Both girls come back to the apartment in love

But when we thought that Miles and Skye was old news we thought wrong

Miles is still her boyfriend and Skye likes Ward

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Skye picks up Miles from the airport

PS he is super rich

Back at the penthouse Miles catches up with Jemma

Jemma leaves to hang out with Fitz

Jemma and Fitz had a great time at IHOP

Miles asked to go on an amazing date with Skye for a night on the town

Miles walks Skye to the Police Station

Skye gets a surprise dream dress gift from Miles and puts it on for there date

Once her dress is on Jemma pointed out the carriage outside

At the end of dinner, Miles got Skye her favorite dessert

Cookies and Cream Ice cream on top of a warm brownie topped with hot fudge

Gives Skye a diamond and crystal necklace

AND PROPOSES

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

And she says...wait she runs out of the restaurant

Then he runs outside to her and gets down on one knee and asked again

SHE SAID YES

then a surprise town meeting adjourned

This whole meeting was to invite the whole town to her wedding

Everyone was ecstatic but Ward hid the sadness from everyone

Ward is on the phone with a mysterious voice (again this will be in part two)

Someone is a double agent and is trying to raid S.H.I.E.L.D but who is the wolf in the herd

And then they say "Ward never said he was with us" OMG

but there is a different threat

was Ward even a possibility

* * *

**Chapter 6**

WANDERING LOST SOUL TIME

The boss of the TWLS(The Wandering Lost Soul) wants drama

Everything is going down the day of the wedding

To spy on S.H.I.E.L.D the mole is wearing glasses that takes video but the audio is encrypted

TWLS is a pretty dark guy

It looks like TWLS lives on the compliance and impressing his boss

Audio was decrypted

TWLS's boss loved Audrey, when the boss found out she got married to Coulson he shot one of his many minions

R.I.P. minion 503

The mole is always with the same girl unless he is on computer

TWLS meets with the mole

TWLS thinks this contact will not fail him

While Skye and AC(Agents Coulson) hang out Skye learns the secret of the police station is actually a government agency

Skye will be an agent YAY

TWLS is Sunil Bakshi

The plan is to kidnap someone walking in a dark alleyway at 12pm

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Dress shopping for the wedding

After that Jemma leaves to hang out with Fitz

Skye hacked a robot built by Jemma and Fitz to have a butler

TWLS and the mole meet up just on the border of S.H.I.E.L.D

TWLS is Sunil Bakshi

The plan is to kidnap someone walking in a dark alleyway at 12pm

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

Skye and Jemma are gossiping during Gossip Girl

Jemma finds out Skye is an agent

Jemma and Fitz have a mission is a dark alleyway DUN DUN DUN

Skye's parents are coming to the wedding and if SKye doesn't have her life together then she needs to go home

SKye doesn't want to leave

Instead of having a Bachelorette Party Skye is working out at the station

Skye is going to be co-head with Ward the Fighting mixed with tech and hacking

Things are going down with the kidnapping

somehow the getaway car was in a dumpster

MILES IS THE CONTACT

Skye was kidnapped and found out Miles did it

Fitz and Jemma saw Skye get kidnapped

Dinner with Hydra

Jemma and Fitz are going as a couple AWWWWW

But the nano masks are being used(THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT)

Jemma notices that's a fake SKye

They find Skye

And Skye throughs the ring back at Miles

* * *

**Chapter 9**

-Audrey was taken and no one's seen her since

-Coulson, May, Andrew, Fitz, and Jemma tried to fight all the hydra agents in the ballroom but knockout gas knocked them out. duh

-The rest split up and looked around

-Bobbi and Hunter decided to go on a date while stuck in a room then shortly after the vents released knockout gas. What the hell is it with villains and knockout gas

-Skye as carried away after Ward made her stop and breath, he was hit upside the head and was out cold

-everyone woke up in the same room the next day minus Audrey and Skye

-Miles tried to be cocky and hand over their heads Skye was lost to them

-Jemma got pissed off and Miles and told him off

-Shortly after Jemma got tased till she passed out

I literally took that from my sum up I wrote in chapter ten

* * *

**Chapter 10**

May reviles she is the cavalry and uses her amazing wrist that cracked out of there cuffs and er ring lasered her feet out

GO MAY

Miles says may can stay with no cuffs for a little bit longer

Audrey was returned to everyone

not killed

Skye was nowhere to be found

Bobbi tries to comfort Audrey

Jemma woke up

Miles tells a story about how Skye moved away for their mini break

Skye wrote a letter to them

The wedding is back on

Skye is "safe"

Secretly wrote help me

* * *

**There it is my little agents are you ready for the "Season Finale" of part one of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.:In Another Life. See you then**

**Oh P.S Liomser on Wattpad what you cracked was correct the letter did say help me**


	14. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Who's ready because is gonna get CRAY, so hold on to whatever electronic you're reading this on and LET'S DO THIS THING**

**Sorry this never came out on time, my great-grandma died and all I could write was sad poems and not an uplifting finale two chapters. Also I have two pages of content I started to hate so I took it out and rewrote the whole chapter so It i think is very longish**

* * *

**In the room where everyone if being held captive**

"Now, you each have a personal assistant to help you get dressed and all ready for the wedding, oh, and someone else is here for the wedding. They have been staying at one of Hydra's fine hotels. Jemma, you know them" Miles said with a sinister look on his face.

"You are holding Skye's parents captive!"Jemma said freaking out.

"No they're here on their own will" Miles added, "To she her, to see she broke off the wedding last minute is so not responsible, maybe enough to not let her stay at S.H.I.L.E.D." he commented as he smerked.

"Don't even say that, her parents were never going to make her leave" Jemma said while Miles headed towards the door.

"Your assistants will be in shortly" Then he slammed the door shut.

"Whats up with him" Tripp said and everyone cheered

"How did you get in here" Jemma exclaimed and she walked over for a hug.

"I heard I was left on office patrol and no one came back after a day, so I followed your phone trackers and got in with some howling commando magic" Tripp said while revealing the kit of world war 2 memorabilia and still working tech.

"Great, well get us out of here" Ward said as he got up ready to leave.

"We're not leaving without Skye" Andrew said as everyone got ready to leave

"Won't they notice an extra person in the room" Hunter said after everyone stopped trying to escape.

"Don't worry about me, I can blend in perfectly, I got in by saying I can help take care of any hard work because I work for S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

**By an unknown door**

**Miles is there**

As Miles walked towards the door, he inhales deeply, nervous for something.

" " Whitehall said surprised, "Ready to start the planning"

"Well, My idea was we could just use another one of those high tech mask, but if it is noticeable that it's a mask whole mission is over"Miles said concerned.

"Why don't we use a new invention I made. Basically you take they subject and clip this waistband on the stomach. After that stick this little piece of metal behind your ear and just think or say what you want her to do"Whitehall said with an evil look in his eyes.

"Great, may I add my own flare"Miles said like he was some evil mastermind...oh wait he's just psycho and needs attention.

"Of course, it's your big day anyway"Whitehall said as he handed the waistband and metal piece over

"I won't disappoint you sir" Miles said before he stormed out of the room

* * *

**The room next to where Whitehall is**

As Miles walks in you Skye knocked and cuffed to the wall. As she started to wake up she was trying to move around and get free but as she kept trying she just stopped, she had a cardiac button on her chest and she couldn't breath as her heart was shutting down. Then Miles walked up to her and said, "If you even try to escape there is a button that will instantly kill you in a very painful way. So I am going to turn this off and you are going to cooperate" And as he finished talking Skye shook her head yes and then Miles took his thumb and pressed the button allowing Skye to breath normally. "Now, the wedding is tomorrow at 5pm, it is about 8pm now so we need to get ready.

"How will you make me act like your wife, I might just take this neck piece of and kick you and run away"Skye said as she caught her breath.

"Well, Whitehall made an invention to stop from happening, See, for the wedding under your dress will be some tech all connected to this little metal plate that when it touches my skin, I can control your every move when you start to act up. So, without further ado let's practice, you will be wearing this waistband, earrings, necklace, shoes, and bracelet that will help me guide you during our big day. I say we start practicing" Miles said in a fake loving voice.

"I say I'll vomit" Skye said then tried to walk away but as she tried walking Miles grabbed her by her waist like he did when they were still together, and not against Skye's will. "Well, you won't be able to walk away for the rest of your life, well because you are staying with me for a while, you will be my wife and everyone will see our wedding day...even your parents" Miles said while trying to pull Skye in for a kiss but she pulled away.

"What did you do to my parents" Slye said as she got out of Miles hold of her.

"They came here willingly to see their daughter's wedding day"He smirked after talking

* * *

**In a makeshift dressing room for Coulson**

"This whole personal assistant thing, not so bad" Coulson said while he posed in his suit to Audrey.

"Well, all the guys are done and I am the only girl done" Audrey said as she walked to Coulson to hug him.

"Well go talk to all the girls, make sure their ok" Coulson added as Audrey walked out.

"Lets hope Skye is ok"Coulson said to himself as he walked out the the room they were being held in.

* * *

**Jemma, May, and Bobbi talking**

"Do you think Skye is ok" Bobbi said trying to comfort Jemma.

"No, she is in trouble, right now something bad could have happened to her.

"Time will tell"May added as she sat down to rest.

"Don't, worry we will see her in tomorrow, the wedding starts and 5pm and we party all night and save her from this hell hole" Bobbi said as she side hugged Jemma and comforted her as much as she could.

"Guys, the dress fittings are over so get back into these pajamas and Miles is going to walk us to a room to sleep in" One of the personal helpers said as she brought in a crate with many pjs to wear. Then she added, "The guys will

* * *

**Back with the Psycho who thinks Skye is going to be his wife, wait this sounds like Disney's Beauty and the Beast, and that means Miles is GASTON and Skye is BELLE but who is beast...do we even know the beast...MIND BLOWN**

"In exactly one day you will be stuck with me for the rest of your life. Now let's make it believable. To start off I am going to put the mind control on and we will practice, today we will practice the ceremony, the after party, and making our love believable "Miles said as another Hydra soldier rolling in all the mind control equipment then walked out of the room.

Once the soldier closed the door Miles started to said, "I'm going to put these over your clothing right now and if you fight back bad things will happen", once Miles said that Skye was just standing then saw a crack in the door and then she kicked Miles where any man doesn't want to be kicked and she ran. She kept running till she couldn't control her movement, she just stopped, turned around and walked back. Even though she tried to keep running she couldn't control herself, then she walked back to Miles and took the mind control equipment on.

"Let's get started, first stand up" and once Miles commanded her up she stood up, "Great, lets play around now. To make us believable I want to see just what I can control with this tech. I definitely can control movement but now for emotions.

* * *

**In bedrooms**

"Goodnight everyone. Don't forget be ready because once we wake up at 1pm is Skye's wedding"Coulson said to everyone then the lights went out.

* * *

**Back with Skye and Miles**

"Ok, let's work on your acting for the wedding. Instead of actually getting married we are just going to say our vows and I will kiss the 'bride' when really I am going to make you sign an agreement making you my property like a little slave" Once miles said that Skye started to cry, "Are those tears of joy or is there dust in your eye, stop crying" and then she stopped crying. "This mind control can emotions too, great"

"What are you going to do to me"Skye said still standing up because Miles never told her to sit down

"Nothing bad, now once I leave the room you will put these Pj's on then I will come back in to make sure you are ready to sleep"Miles said then left the room.

As Skye put her Pajamas she was thinking about tomorrow. If her friends can't save her she will be stuck as a second class citizen. Once she is finished changing she doesn't want to call Miles back in but she still says, "I'm done you can come back in"

And once she said that she fell to the ground and couldn't get back up, she felt like she was being controlled. Them Miles walked in and had an evil grin on his face, "I found out how to control you with thoughts in my brain, lets test this out" as he finished talking Skye was still on the ground until she felt the urge give Miles all control "What are you going to do me, I have barely any control"Skye said as she tried to move.

"Good night Skye, tomorrow I will force you with mind control to sign yourself to me and then I will live happily ever after. Now, go to bed and I will see you for the 'wedding'" Miles said then laughing and slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated but my life hates me so I am always sad and can't write happy. I will work on next chapter as much as I can but I just started to have a social life so I actully have friends to hang out with and time to watch "Not Cool" because Shane Dawson is awesome. Thank you my little agents for reading and I will update ASAP**


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Ok, so you probably don't care but my life stopped hating me as much and I have friends that make writing so much easier. WHO'S READY FOR THE SEASON FINALE OF THIS BOOK because I'm not. I want to add a twist ending buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut you didn't read that from me. Also I would like to add a cliffhanger to the ending for the next "season" of the book and since it is the christmas season I will update (hopefully) every week and and extra chapter December 27th because that is my birthday and it is a little extra gift to me to just write for one day **

* * *

**With the whole gang**

Once it was 9am Tripp woke everyone up by shouting, "Rise and shine, today is the big day we get out of here and save our girl"

Once Tripp finished everyone got up and then met up to talk strategy.

"Ok, today is our last shot to save Skye. Since we all love her too much we can't let her get married. In the card Miles left on a little table it says, we will be actually getting the married at a later time but this is just for show" Coulson said determined.

Jemma replied, "It really said all of that in the invite?"

"Oh, yeah but it's in really fine print so no human eye can see it" Coulson said using a magnifying glass to try to read anything else.

"How fine print would it be to say that" Hunter asked like he was joking

Coulson answered, "The font appears to be 6 in a really light gray on the white background. Well, all questions are answered at we have 4 hours till the wedding and to say our friend and agent" Then everyone split up to start to get dressed and get ready for the wedding.

* * *

**At 9am where Skye is being held**

Miles walked into the room then Skye rolled off her bed and landed on her back, "Great you're up" Miles said with a smile on his face.

"I thought you took all the mind control items off me" Skye said unable to move becuase Miles kept thinking to stay down.

"Wellllllllllll, Maybe when you were sleeping my good friend Whitehall finished a new development in the mind control and you went into surgery last night and personally I added this serum that makes you do what I want you to do anywhere, at anytime, and you do anything for me." Miles then laughed a little

"Why would you do that to me, I will have no life, no brain to use of my own" Then Skye started to cry still unable to move off the floor. But then she got up and started to hug Miles, "Why are you forcing me onto you, I will never love you again, and that's a promise"

"You say that now but what I say next will kill you inside, Skye until I have no control, you will love me like you did before, maybe even more than before. You will tend to my every need and be mine" Miles said then looked down into Skye's hazel brown eyes. Then something changed into her eyes, a vein sent something red into the eyes then disappeared. Then as this weird red substance coursing through her veins Skye passed out and Miles didn't let her fall on the hard ground. Miles then laid her back onto the floor and stormed out with anger.

* * *

**In the guys dressing room**

"Time check", FItz shouted as he was tying his tie up.

Ward replied, "11;31 Ward, just one minute after you last asked.

"I am truely sorry I'm nervous that by the time we get to Skye it's…"Fitz said then stopped

Ward sat down Fitz and just said, "Fitz, are you nervous we're going to lose Skye forever"

Then Fitz didn't speak, just shook his head yes. "It's ok, Coulson always has a plan that's not get Skye back. In 30 minutes we are having a briefing then 12:45 we see the fake vows and then save her at the reception and save her"

"WAIT"Fitz said like this whole time they were missing something in that equation

"What Fitz", Ward said worried

"We forgot about Skye's Parents"Fitz said with the hope he had gone.

"At briefing bring that up, Coulson must have a plan" Ward said as he walked back out to the area where they were all being chained up.

* * *

**Whitehall's evil control room**

Right as Miles stormed in and tapped his foot angrily, :"I thought she wasn't going to be hurt. You said she would listen to me" Miles said

"Ohhh (laughs evilly) did you hear what you said, 'what I say next will kill you inside'.

"Oh no, so is she really dead" Miles said like he actually cared about her.

"Well, she can still live if true love's kiss breaks the spell" Whitehall said with a straight face

"Really?"Miles said super confused.

"No you dimwit, just say don't be dead, her heart is still beating but she is acting dead inside."Whitehall said angered.

Then miles stormed out at heard in the background, "True loves kiss HAHA that idiot"

* * *

**BRIEFING TIME**

"So basically, at the party we will slip away" Coulson said like he was done talking.

'WAIT"Fitz said

"What it's a pretty basic plan" Hunter said confused.

"What about Skye's parents" Fitz said in a semi worried but semi genius voice.

"Well then let's just wipe their brains from Skye ever getting proposed to and she will tell them and say they came to S.H.I.E.L.D. to look at Skye's new life at the station and help her through her break up with Miles." May said and then Coulson agreed.

After agreeing, Coulson announced, "So that's the plan."

"it's only about 12:15 so let's just chill and talk till the wedding" Tripp said while going to sit down.

* * *

**Back with Miles who technically killed Skye but didn't...idiot..**

"Skye, what I say next will un-kill you inside" And as Miles said that Skye traveled back from hell to arrive at hell on earth, lucky her.

"What happened why did I just blackout" Skye said unaware of anything.

"You don't remember anything?" Miles said confused.

"No, why do you think I asked. Last thing I remember was you were telling me about the syrime that you injected into me overnight."Skye said alittle confused.

"Ok well I was about to say was you will situate yourself on this gurney NOW" Miles said with that same evil grin in his eye a psycho has when getting away with murder. And with that She hopped up and Miles strapped her wrists and ankles to the gurney.

* * *

**Behind glass looking into Skye being operated on**

"Thank you Whitehall for making a new formula that is total brain wash but still the same Skye" Miles said while shaking hands with Whitehall with screams of Skye in the background.

"It's what I do for someone who has been helping Hydra for so long" Whitehall said while walking out of the room.

"Leaving so fast?"Miles exclaimed said whitehall popped his head in and said,"The girl is yours, she will listen to you, process it, and really will embrace it and take it to the next level. Now until you die or this piece of medal out of your head she is the same Skye who needs you to tell her how to live."

"Great" Miles said as Whitehall left and Miles opened the door into the room Skye is still strapped down to the table.

"Skye, you are going to be knocked out by this gas and then you will wake up in the room where you have been being held."Once Miles said that he put a gas mask on and then the room filled with gas. Once the gas cleared Miles took the mask off and whispered something in her ear

* * *

**Back with Skye after being knocked out**

As Skye got up she was not in that scary room but she was in this room and her wedding gown was in there. She saw Miles and started to get scared till she noticed that there was nothing to be scared about. Miles was not the villain, he was her 'Fiancee' she sat on the edge of her bed, then Miles sat next to her.

"Hey babe, so it's about 12:30, our wedding in in 30 minutes but while you were knocked out you got hair and makeup but you still need to get the dress on."Miles said as he put his arm around Skye.

"Miles, why don't I sign the wedding papers now, so I am fully yours and we can never be split apart" Skye said as she looked up to Miles face.

"Ok, I actually have the papers right here." and once MIles showed Skye she signed her soul to the devil, she wasn't Skye anymore. She is now Miles lap dog, her only goal in life was to please him to survive, she is jus property.

**(sorry for the women's suffrage reference but I love social studies and this is related to when the woman had no say in our government and all they did was serve their husbands)**

"Great, now get in your dress and meet me by where you are standing till you walk out so I can kiss the bride" Miles said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**In the "chapel"**

"Jemma?"A woman said who looked like she was Jemma's age

" , I missed you soooo much" Jemma said as Skye's mom squeezed Jemma senseless.

As the music started, everyone sat down. Skye's dress looked amazing on her. Her father walked her down the aisle and they both said her vows. Then Miles and Skye sealed it off with a kiss. Then is the room Jemma whispered into Fitz's ear and pointed an Miles's ear then they both walked up to the "Happy couple" and distracted them as Tripp walked in and grabbed Skye. Miles screamed "SKYE NEVER LEAVE ME" and then Skye tried getting back to Miles but Fitz took a handy dandy Howling Commando's laser cigarette and cut off the metal piece in Miles ears then stepped on it to destroy the mind control. Jemma to the rescue as she ran to Skye and gave her the best hug you could want after being controlled and held captive.

"Mom, Dad" Skye shouted as she walked over to them.

"There has been a great disturbance in the universe" Skye's mom said to her husband as she kept hugging Skye.

"Hunny, do you remember anything else like a crystal blue with gray like the ones in my office I told you never to touch." Skye's mom said as her and Skye sat in the chairs for the wedding.'

"Now that you mention it. Just before I came in, I was locked into as small room and that crystal was dropped from the top of the low ceiling and smashed. The dust consumed the room and and turned me to stone. Once I broke through the rock I was told to process in for the wedding." she said as she just remembered everything and had a thats so raven moment.

"Ok everyone, Skye is dangerous, Cal we need to go to the afterlife. Call Lincoln, tell him Daisy needs help fast. Jemma, I have lied to you." Skye's mom said to Jemma as she left Cal on the phone with Skye.

Jemma was confused, "What do you mean Jay?"

"First off, my name is not Jay, it's Jiaying (Jj-I-ing). Cal is Cal but my origins are very long ago, I am inhuman, Skye does too. To protect her we never told her and changed her given name so if anyone were to sign her off they wouldn't use her real name. Her name is Daisy, and now that they have changed her she needs to go through a million years of evolution in days, learn to use her power, and lead her people." Jiaying said as Jemma for the first time ever had a dumb look on her face.

"Your plans have been foiled. I call Skye my Daisy. She signed this contract making her mine by the name of Daisy Johnson. So even though I don't control her she is mine"Miles said with an evil laugh following his plot twist.

"She signed it, Mary Sue Poots, the name she gave to herself when she wanted to be a farmgirl." Jiaing said as Jemma laughed as she leaned into Fitz arm.

"Lincoln said that he and Gordon are prepping the room but we need to get Skye there fast. Gordon can't pick us up, he found another newly turned like Skye. How are we going to get her there in time?" Cal said after hanging up the phone.

"Why don't you use the quinjet, I brought when making sure no one was dead" Tripp suggested.

"Great but we need to take GSP off so you can't track where the afterlife is because it is a safe haven for all of people like Skye and myself." Jiaing pleaded after walking up to Coulson begging.

"OK, anything to save one of our best agents" COulson said reassuring her.

"Agent, she has become an agent in this time." Cal said confused.

"One of the best. She's my partner, my name is Grant but you can call me ward. Daisy was just named co-head with me on a tech and combat training wing" Ward said shaking Jiaing's hand.

(LOUD GUN SHOT)

"...mom….i'm...i'm feeling dizzy….." Skye said as there is blood ozzing out of her stomach.

"We need to get her to afterlife NOW' Cal yelled as he picked Skye up and followed everyone to the quinjet.

As everyone ran to the jet, they got to afterlife but Skyes fate is unknown

* * *

**That is my ending. The next chapter will be shorter because I want it out by Friday so whatever I have done I am posting. I hope you like the end of Section 1 of this amazing story. See you soon my little agent and if you have any questions of statements leave a review/comment below.**


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Welcome To a new story. Sorry its been so long but I kinda got addictied couldn't stop reading the 5th wave and the second book The Ininte Sea. I hope you can forgive me becuase I didn't want to release what I wrote for this chapter so I started it over again. The show must go on, where did i leave off….OH YEAH Daisy/Skye is bleeding out, LINCOLN IS COMING. Will Skye/Daisy survive, will we find out about the INHUMANS and who is on whose side after the dust settles.**

* * *

**While landing at The Afterlife**

"She's losing too much blood" Jemma said in fear.

"We can't do anything but we're landing now so once we land we take control on this 'mission'" Cal said as the jet landed.

Once on the ground Daisey was zipped away by her parents and a few thers who were awaiting their arrival.

"Wait. who shot her again?" Tripp said as he walked where the others were waiting in the jet.

"Don't you remember that….wait. Coulson who shot her" Fitz said super confuzed.

Coulson sighed, "We don't know. Who ever shot her was either a sniper or one of us"

* * *

**After the surgery and going through millions of years of evolution**

"Where am I. what's happening" Daisey said super confused when she woke up.

"You're alive and that's what matters" someone said but she couldn't see

Daisey was scared but said shieling it, "Who are you"

"I'm Lincoln, your parents are telling everyone that you survived getting shot, a concussion, going through the mist, almost dying but you survived."

"Ok Lincoln, what are these needles sticking out of my skin, and what am I wearing‽" (ps that punctuation point is an interrobang, it is a ? and a ! together)

"It is to help speed up the millions of years of evolution that needs to take place after the mist" Lincoln said calming and then sat down next to where Daisy was laying down. Once Daisy heard what Lincoln say she looked super confused.

"Wait, you don't know anything about the supernatural things that have happened to you in the past 4 days. Huh your mom wasn't kidding when she said you didn't know anything."

"FOUR DAYS. I've been out for that long!" Daisy said as she started to freak out.

Lincoln went to the machine behind skye and said as calmly as possible, "If you don't calm down right now your stitches will pop out and the needle will start to hurt and affect you terribly" and with that Daisy's heart-rate went down and everything was doing better.

"Daisy someone is going to walk in and please don't stare" Lincoln said then the door flung open.

"Hows my Daisy, you didn't forget me, right" A man said as he walked to Daisy.

And Daisy replied back, "Uncle Gordon, it this why you insist on wearing sunglasses even in the dark"

"UNCLE GORDON‽" Lincoln said super confused.

"Lincoln I always acted like Daisy's uncle when her parents had to come to after life." Gordo said as he sat by Daisy where Lincoln was sitting before.

"Well on a different, less weird, topic Daisy can be taken out of evolution phase." Lincoln said as he turned the machine off.

"Can I go see my friends now?" Daisy said as the needles vanished.

"First me and Gordo will leave and just get dressed, but your mom ask Jemma to stop back at your house and get something not covered in blood to change into. Your mom will pick who you will train with to get strong before you can see them"

"Fine Lincoln but only since my mom is supporting this, and Gordo we need to hang out some time" Daisy said happily as the guys walked out

"Definitely. and don't over work yourself" Gordo said then closed the door

* * *

**Where the Shield Agents spent the past 4 days**

"Good news, she survived. BUT she has to have time to work with her new powers and recover" Jiaying

"This is amazing but what new powers?" Grant said confused.

"Can we go see her?" Jemma said while she walked to Jiaying at the door.

"Her powers were there all along but just activated now. She really needs time to learn about how to control her powers. And Jemma, she will come in shortly with whomever I choose to train her."

"I thought you would be helping her." Tripp said

"I want someone who is not attached like I am to help her through this amazing next step in her life. This is a text from one of my candids now. Looks like I have someone to train Daisy right now." Jiaying said then walked out.

* * *

**Once Daisy is done getting dressed**

After getting into a Daisy didn't want to meet her trainer yet she snooped around and found her phone. and starts to text Jemma as she sat down from the pain of her bones.

Hey J. Keep this on the DL that I'm texting you

P.S like the clothing u picked out

Thx, it's ur fav and looks amazing on u

What's up Sk...I mean DAISY

The weirdest things. how's the gang

Good. I have so much to tell u in person

Me 2

Can u tell me hints

Ward is super in 2 u

rly

yeah, like it's bad he keeps

talking about you and worrying.

That totally makes what

I'm gonna say worse

TELL ME

I kinda don't have feeling

for him. It's more of a

school girl crush. Nothing

long term

Then when you come back

things r gonna get weird

g2g. I need to meet my

trainer/person to help

me recover

Bye, and if it's a guy pls try

to be out there, you need to

be with someone after the what

Miles did to you.

Got it, Bye

(Skye closed her phone. put her phone down then sat on the couch)

"If you're my trainer you can come in and sit by me. I'm in too much pain to even get up again." Daisy said while sitting down.

As she expected a new face she knew who sat next to her, "Ready to start training?"

Daisy answered, "You again. Is it just me or did you ask to help me"

"I would never, I'd rather be telling Gordo to pop to Chicago and get some deep dish pizza but Jiaying wanted me to"

"She must really like you Lincoln" Daisy replied.

"Let start with the training" LIncoln said he got off the couch.

"But I don't want to get up. Everything hurts"Daisy said as she relaxed in the couch

"If you get up I will show you something out of this world" Lincoln replied with a grin

"Fine, but only because I want to get out of this creepy room." Daisy said as she stood up but started to fall until Lincoln grabbed her hand and with his powers levitated her off the ground.

"What the...how are you doing this?" Daisy said as Lincoln started to walk and she glided behind.

"I have the gift electricity, everyone who goes through terrigenesis gets a gift, all are different in their own unique ways." Lincoln said as he brought Daisy to a large room.

"How inspirational but I need to see my friends now" Daisy said as Lincoln said as he set Daisy to the ground and let go of her hand.

"They're right through that door, If you can walk there without hurting yourself even more and not triggering your powers you can see them" Lincoln said while he stood back watching Daisy inch her way to the door.

"What if my 'gift' starts to act up?" Daisy said as she tried to walk to the door to see her friends.

"Then we get to see what your gift is and you learn something about how much you will go through to see your friends." Lincoln said as Daisy was about to open the door.

And as Daisy tried to open the door the room started to shake and Lincoln ran to Skye as fast as he could and Gordo and Jiaying popped into the room and helped Daisy, "Mom, what am I doing?" Daisy said as the room shaked even more.

"Come here, give me a hug" And as Jiaying hugged her daughter the shaking stopped.

"What just happened‽" Daisy said as she was trying to get back to the door

Gordo walked up to her and explained, "See everything in the world is constantly moving, shaking, and with your powers you can focus of on vibration and amplify it. You don't cause everything to move, you can choose what your powers effect." and once Gordo finished talking, Daisy stood up and walked

"So I'm a walking natural disaster?" Daisy said as she tried to get back up.

"Your gift is special, thing of it as a blessing and not a curse, you can help a lot of people with your gift" Lincoln said as Daisy reached for the door knob.

And without a single quake Daisy opened the door to see all her friends anxiously waiting for her to visit. She first went to Jemma and hugged her, "How are you, does the gunshot wound hurt, I have so much to tell you" Jemma said as fast as she could so Daisy could answer.

So daisy sat down next to Jemma and answered, "I'm great, yes it hurts a little, and my parents had a room set aside for me if I stay so let's talk there. But first let me say hi to everyone and show them I'm not dying." Daisy said and Jemma shook her head yes as Daisy struggled to get up.

"Don't force yourself to say hi to us. We all see your alive and somewhat not really well" Tripp said while Daisy tried standing up .

"Do you have someone helping you with your rehab and training" Ward questioned as Daisy relaxed next to Jemma since she wasn't gonna get u without help

"Oh, yeah. Everyone I would like you to meet my 'trainer' of sort to help control my powers." Daisy said as LIncoln walked to where Daisy was sitting.

Lincoln responded, "I'm Lincoln, and I basically help Daisy with her powers and with walking since she can barely do that too. Speaking of, I think you asked to go to your room and talk with Jemma"

"That would be great but I don't think I can get up without popping my stitches" Daisy responded as Jemma was already standing up ready to go.

"That's my call, I'm not risking another quake so Daisy your hand" Lincoln said as he extended his hand to Daisy and used his powers to help her stand.

"Bloody hell, what was that" Hunter said after Daisy finished standing up and held onto Jemma for balance.

"Well, everyone Jemma and I are going to talk for a while, friend to friend, so I'll see you later.

* * *

**This was a way overdue chapter and I just had writers block and a horrible thing called midterms. But I'm back and I'm gonna at least try every other week until the speed of my writing picks up. Goodbye my little agents and I hope you liked my take on Afterlife.**


	17. The last Chapter

**Chapter 14**

**I don't know how to say this but I think this might be the last chapter. I really want to write original stories so I'm going to end everything on the right note. This chapter might be short but I will really be a good ending. This was short and I might keep writing another fanfic but right now this story is getting old for me. I love it so much but I just don't feel fired up to write this. Also I found out what Fairy Tail is and maybe can't stop quoting it. I really wish I could write this but I feel like I just need to end it while I still have a little left in me that wants to write this. So lets get started.**

* * *

**In Skye's Room**

"Thanks Lincoln for guiding me and Jemma back to my room." Daisy said as he and Jemma sat on the bed.

"I believe this is where you to just talk about everything so I'll be on my way" Lincoln said as he stood by the door then left.

"My my, I can see why you don't like Grant anymore" Jemma said with a grin on her face.

"JEMMA! Ok maybe you're right… but I don't want to rush into anything, the last guy I dated was a psycho, and I don't want to open up again" Daisy said as she leaned against the wall.

"It's ok, lets see what the future hold for us.

* * *

**5 years in the future**

Daisy opens up her phone to see she got a text that says 'Meet me by the town square'. So that's exactly what she did. And once at the town square she say him. She hugged him and they talked. After dating for awhile, 5 years, Daisy's life was always a grand surprise. And after talking for a while he finally asked…

"Daisy, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

"Of course, I would love that" she said and then sealed it with a kiss

* * *

_You have been invited to celebrate the union of_

_Daisy Johnson_

_And_

_Lincoln Campbell_

_On December 27,2020_

_Please RSVP to:212-256-1084_

* * *

But that wasn't the only changes, Ward started to date a girl named Kara who lived in the town. And Jemma and Fitz were already married. Bobbi and Hunter were still dating but strong as ever. Everyone had a happy ending… even the town Hydra was taken down and got what they deserved for all their crimes and injustices. EVen though the end is close everyone has a great life at the end. Everything was perfect…..or so they thought

* * *

**So what did you think. Yeah I ended the story like that but don't think too much into it. I wish I could write more but my heart really wants to work on the hostage story I've been writing. It's original so my heart can go anywhere. This is where it ends, but I will always love this story. I just feel like I don't want to keep writing something I don't have the fire to keep writing but I hope it ended how you wanted it to. I will say this for the last time, Good bye my little agents (Raises drink for an agent's farewell)**


End file.
